Winter Ruckus
by TheTortoiseQueen
Summary: She was just another soldier in the Recon corps, not useful in any special way. But when a certain Corporal decides she'll be his lover, her life gets more hectic than she'd like. (LeviXReader, M for obvious reasons!)
1. Snowballs and Confusion

**Hello my lovelies! This is your Queen speaking, and I've come out with a new LeviXReader! This will be a twoshot special request for Vesper791. I have to admit, I'm still using Frienamies references here. But I won't spoil anything! Fast paced, This will be rated T until I come out with the next chapter, which will switch to M, and you know what that means. **

**So until then, enjoy!**

**Edit: Just made a few quick adjustments! I was previously going to made current reader the reader from Frienamies the little sister, but decided not to, so I fixed Levi's letter. **

It was just another, frosty morning in the Recon Corps HQ, winter becoming harsh already. It was quiet in the morning, the only sound being softly speaking soldiers, doing their morning chores. It consisted of cleaning, preparing breakfast and lunch, making beds and plain waking up. Though, due to a heavy snow last night, everyone whom was going to be off duty that day, was stuck with winter cleanup.

_ sighed, leaning against her snow shovel, watching everyone momentarily. Of the 104th trainees squad, she was also a part of the Scouting Legion, being so for the past few years, making her a healthy 20 year old. Except, she had barely made it through the first expedition, let alone any of that followed. _ prefered to stay out of anyone and everyone's business, making her quiet as a mouse. Titans terrified her, but she was also frightened by her graduating class, and everyone else in the scouting legion. They were tough, some strong, some swift, some clever, some ambitious... The girl that continued shoveling though however, was not any of those. It was difficult to carry her own, be quick, she was not cleaver and was easily put off from frightening thoughts... _ was just... _. A nice home within wall Sina, both parents alive and well, nothing interesting.

Scoop after scoop, the large pile that began to accumulate grew larger and larger. Eventually, _ grew bored, and took a quick rest on the bench nearby, wiping some cold sweat from her brow. Staring down at the ground, and idea grew when a small clump of snow rolled to her feet from a soldier, known as Ymir, scooping snow.

"Hey, Ymir." _ Said, picking up the clump.

"Yea-"

_Smack! _

_ smiled as the snow slid off of the taller girl's face, who was frozen, then the brunette growled. Ymir grabbed a clump of snow, "Oh you're gunna get it now, _( )_!"

With snow balls being thrown back and forth, eventually someone else got hit (Jean, was his name?), someone got blamed (Eren as _ heard?), and then an all out snowball _war _was being waged, everyone joining in.

People were laughing, having a better time than just plain shoveling, the pressure of the atmosphere being released.

After about ten minutes, teams formed, battle plans were made, forts were built.

_ Feared she had made the wrong decision. These guys were soldiers afterall... Ymir dragged the girl to her team (Team Kickallass, as they called themselves), and then they began attacking team Titan Killers, eventually being forced to retreat. But not before _ got this last shot right in that smug Eren's face...

"What the hell is going on!" Someone yelled, and the snowball _ threw, landed smack dab in the middle of Lance Corporal Levi's face. Everyone froze as the snow slid off, and onto his jacket, the girl who threw it beginning to shake in her boots.

"Who threw that?" All fingers were pointed to _. "And who started this filthy mess?" The fingers remained pointing to her. Oh, how she wanted to melt into the snow and into the ground beneath...

Levi pointed to the stone in front of him, "Follow me, soldier. As for the rest of you, get this mess cleaned up, and you can go help prep the mess hall for breakfast."

Following behind Levi as he swiftly walked through the halls, _ felt herself more and more nervous in the silence. Eventually they came to his office, where the Corporal sat at his desk, and the woman he was probably despising right about now stood in front of him.

"Sir, I can exp-"

"I'm sure you can, cadet. But frankly I do not care to listen. You caused havoc in the middle of morning chores, causing a bigger mess, and your peers more work."

"But we were just having a little _fun!" _

The corporal looked up sharply at _, slightly stunned at her outburst. She was slightly stunned herself. No one ever talked back to Levi.

"Really? Continue explaining, then." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice, it was venomous. But after five stuffy years, it was time for a little less pressure.

"Everyday our comrades are pressured, the thought of the next expedition, if they'll live or die, if they'll do humanity any good! There's nothing wrong with a bit of relaxation, maybe a playful fight now and again-"

"There is no such thing as a _playful _fight. There is a fight where you die, and fights where you leave scathed and wounded. No in between." Levi shouldered in, squinting, his hands and elbows supporting his chin, tone smooth and bored as usual. Perhaps that was just the way he talked?

_ put her hands on the table, leaning forward as if it would get her argument across. "But these people are young, Corporal! They're still kids, they need to release some energy in a positive way now and again, not fighting for their lives and the entire human race!"

"When there are no titans, nor threats against humanity, then you can play in the snow as much as you please. Until then, leave my office and get back to work." He waved a hand in dismissal, turning to do some paperwork.

"You are so pathetic."

Ash grey eyes shot up to shoot a narrow glare at _(Colour)_ eyes, "What did you just say?"

"You. Are. Pathetic." _ leaned closer with every word, "You've never let loose once in your life, have you? Enjoy not even an hour of freedom to spend with family, friends, doing a hobby or anything? Did you ever go out to the meadows and lie in the grass for a little while, make snowmen, collect autumn leaves, swim in the pond, get piss drunk or _anything _once in your life-"

A fist connected to her chin, causing _ to fall to her side, stunned in pain. "As your higher in command, I order you to return outside, or else I will train you like a dog until you behave like one should."

_ looked up and glared hard at Levi, tears pricking her eyes that she refused to let spill over, "I hope you enjoy a stale loaf of life, _Corporal Rivalle." _The way she hissed it with such power, caused Levi to freeze as the girl got up, and stormed out, unlike any other soldier to after such a punch.

Everyone was surprised to see _ angry for once, let alone alive. "Thanks, you rat bastards." She grabbed her shovel, and ignored anyone's prying questions, about the blackening and red bruise on her jaw, her eyes that were becoming bloodshot, and silently _ suffered through the pain and the headache forming.

Eventually they gave up, leaving _ to simmer down, shoveling snow.

Later on, _ was still pissed, even after dinner, returning to the woman's dorms. "Stupid Corporal Levi... Never lets anyone have any-"

"Hey, _! C'mere!" Ymir called to the girl, to a circle of woman whom gathered at the commonplace of the dorms. "Tell us about what happened in there with shortstack!"

"Oooh did he _punish _you?"

"Did he use pain or pleasure?"

"Was it fun?"

Looking disgusted, she scoffed, "You all are a bunch of perverts. We got into an argument, I crossed a line, he punched and dismissed me."

Some girls looked shocked, others confused. "He _hit _a _girl?" _

"Oh my god, you all are ridiculous. He was disciplining a soldier, not practicing BSDM with his girlfriend."

"Now you're protecting him?"

"_, he hit you!"

"Its not a big deal!" _ yelled, catching their attention, "It's not like I'm a chinadoll. If I wanted to I could have hit him back, but he seemed to have been hurt enough from what I said..."

"What did you say?" Mikasa was leaning against a bed post, suddenly interested.

Silent, the girl just shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it. Goodnight." _ went off to her bunk bed in the corner, not allowing anyone else to speak to her.

In the morning, _ was outside again,this time their real day off begun. She sighed and watched as soldiers passed, and people trickling out to go to town, leaving the square deserted. unfortunately, she herself had nothing interesting to do, so she sat out and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Though that was interrupted when a certain Corporal walked out, looking over a clip board, not noticing _. A sudden idea struck her, and slowly, she smiled, standing up as Levi walked past her. She bent down and picked up a chunk of snow, patted it nice and tight, and threw.

_Smack! _It landed and hit Levi in the back of the head, splattering instantly.

"Time to cool off, hot head."

Levi turned to _, sending a stare that was as frigid as the air. "I've jut about had enough of your antics, cadet."

"Prove it." _ spun a snow ball on her index finger, caught it again and threw. This time, the corporal dodged, catching the snowball in a way that didn't shatter it. He threw it right back, landing it on her shoulder.

"Hey!" She glared, then smirked again, taking cover behind a snow pile, throwing more snowballs. Levi used his clipboard as a shield a he ducked behind another snowpile himself, where _ couldn't see him.

"Where are you..." She murmured, snowball raised. Suddenly, an armful of snow was dumped over her head, and some when down her shirt. "Gah! Cheater!"

When _ turned to her assultant, Levi was actually smiling a bit, crouched down to her level so that they were nose to nose. "You started it."

"You're the prick."

"And you're only good for making messes."

"Hmp! So? Sometimes a mess is good."

"Whats your name, Cadet?"

Sighing, she replied, "_( )_, _ _( )_."

Levi nodded slightly, "Nice to formally meet you, _."

Before she could reply, _ bent her head down and sneezed into her sleeve, becoming red with the cold that began to overtake her body. "Crap..."

"It looks like you'll be staying in bed. I don't want you getting anyone else sick." Levi stood up, grabbing the back of _'s shirt to help her up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." _ coughed and sneezed again, and began to waddle away.

"_."

"Yes?" She turned around.

There was a pause, Levi looking like he wanted to say something, but he just shook his head. "Nevermind."

_ shrugged it off, and turned back around, disappearing into the woman's dorms.

"I swear, Erwin. She is just like _her." _Levi murmured, staring at the floor, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway to the Commander's office. "Its like... She was reincarnated or something..."

"Levi, we both know that isn't possible. She died a long time ago." Erwin turned to Levi, buttoning up a pajama shirt. "_ was a good woman, and died valiantly. But this _ isn't her."

Levi sighed, "I know. I just... Kinda hoped. They even have the same eyes..."

"If you want to start something with her, go ahead. I won't stop you. Just remember we're at war, Levi. This _ can die just like the last."

"I know."

The next day, _ was still bedridden. Everyone left to work, leaving her alone. She didn't like this kind of quiet. It was like being dead or something.

There was a knock on the dorm door, and _ gave a weak "come in". Levi entered, "I hope none of the other women are present."

"They're out working."

"Oh. Well. I brought you some chicken soup. Erwin said it would help."

"Thanks." _ murmured, "But you're the last person I expected to do such a thing."

"Why?" He set the bowl in her lap as she sat up, cradling it in her hands.

"Well, I thought you hated me. After all the trouble I've caused ya'." She said quietly, stirring the soup with the spoon.

"I don't hate you. In fact... I kinda... find you attractive." Levi slowly leaned over, _ in no state to fight back, her eyes widening slightly as a soft kiss was placed on her cheek, and a nose nuzzled underneath her chin.

She was frozen, despite the comforting warmth. "C-Corporal... What are you doing..."

Levi suddenly pulled back and sat up, "Have a good day, cadet." He suddenly turned and disappeared, leaving _ with the soup and dizzy thoughts.

Hanji came to recruit soldiers for her experimentation squad a week later. Levi and Erwin followed her around as the mad scientist weeded out whom she wanted, when she came upon a certain _(h. colour)_ headed girl in the cafeteria.

As soon as Hanji saw her face, she was taken aback, stumbling over her words, "_-_-_!" Hanji screamed, then ran forward, hugging _tight, "Oh my god you are alive! You're here- Where's the baby!? How did you escape that titan!? What did you have to do!? Tell me!"

"I-I beg your pardon?" _'s shy side began to show, and she edged away from Hanji the best she could.

"Zoe, this is not that _." Levi interrupted, his aura darkening.

_ perked up upon seeing Levi. "That _?"

"_ was Levi's ex girlfriend. You do look quite the amount like her..." Hanji murmured.

Now, _ was getting really uncomfortable as Levi advanced, putting his hands on the arms of her chair. As Levi's face of closer to her, he spoke. "You are a lot like her. And I believe that you are my beloved now." Reflexes kicked in, and _ kicked Levi where the sun don't shine before he could get any closer, then stood up as he curled up on the floor. "I uhm! Have to go! Work work work!" She shot out of the room, and ran all the way back to the woman's dorms.

"I swear, it was so weird! And embarrassing! Even the Commander was there, they think I'm the reincarnation Levi's wife or some shit! It was like he was trying to-"

"Calm down, _, have some water. You're going to have a heart attack if you talk that fast." Krista, a soft spoken little blonde, held out a waterpouch to her. _ gratefully took it, taking a few gulps.

"It was so _weird!" _

"Perhaps he's in love with you!" Sasha gasped, a few other girls squealing in delight. "So romantic!

"A love twist!"

"Its almost forbidden!"

"Perverts." _ sighed, "While Levi is attractive, I'm not... Really..." Red tinted her cheeks, "Its just so weird being around him! This is moving way to fast-"

A knock came to the door, and a Ymir got up to answer it. As soon as the door shut, she tossed it to _. "Its from corporal shortstack."

A bunch of girls squealed, chanting "Read it! What does it say?" until _ sighed and finally opened it, reading aloud,

_"Dear _,_

_ I apologize for how I behaved today. I just really missed the woman whom looked like you. But now I truly believe I am meant to be with you. I wish to get to know you better, please, meet me in the cafeteria for dinner tonight for a date. And tell those perverted women that my room is right above them, and I can hear their squealing and perverse and crude speech about me." _

Levi's signature adorned the spot below, and many of the girls were red in the face.

"Hey, Shortstack! _ will definitely be there tonight!" Ymir yelled, banging on the ceiling that she could reach with ease.

"Ymir!" _ squealed, grabbing the taller girl's arm, "Stop that! I didn't say I was actually going to go!"

But of course, in the end, she ended up in a casual yet fancy outfit the girls threw on her, and were in front of the cafeteria doors, sulking in her own gloom.


	2. Real Rukus

"_?" Levi stood up from his table in a secluded corner, hardly anyone in the cafeteria at all. Well, besides the girls that pretended to eat, when really they were spying on the two.

Sighing, she nodded, "Hi, Corporal-"

"Levi is fine." He came around and pulled out a chair for her, "Please, have a seat."

Already feeling awkward, _ did as he said and sat down, "Thanks, but you don't have to..."

"Its fine. Do you want something to eat?" Levi didn't seem in his element any more than _ as he ordered a nearby soldier to have the dinner crew prepare something edible for them.

"Oh, well- I suppose since you already..." She murmured, giving a weak smile, "Are you alright, C-Levi?" It was painfully obvious that Levi's hands shook as he fixed his cravat, which had shifted.

"Yes, just fine. I apologize."

"Oh, its fine." After a few moments, "Nice and dandy..." Awkward silence followed suit.

It was Levi whom broke it, "You were talking about hobbies."

"Huh?"

"Back in my office."

"Ah, yeah, do you have any?"

"No."

"... Oh."

"I was hoping you could should me your's."

"Oh!" Feeling a bit more comfortable now, "Well, back home I was quite the knitter. It was a great hobby for taking your mind off things, helps you relax quite a bit! And you can always find a pair of mittens when you need them!"

"Hm. I see. Would you make me some?" Levi's face and voice screamed bored to anyone else, but _ could tell there was the slightest bit of interest in there.

"Sure, I'll suppose your hands are the same size as mine, then? Here, let me see." She held out her hands over the table for his, then hesitantly, he raised them. As soon as they touched, the woman felt a light spark, but it wasn't like static electricity, it was... More welcoming. A comforting one, the kind talked about so cheezily in books. Levi suddenly looked less bored as she examined. They were softer than she expected, well manicured. _ was taking a bit long, then released them, giving an awkward cough, "Well! They are... Certainly the same size, don't worry, I'll have them out in a jiffy!" An awkward laugh and a smile sounded like music to Levi's ears, just like a long time ago...

A soldier wearing an apron rush out, carrying two bowls of potato soup that looked much nicer than usual. _ thanked him for Levi whom didn't, and glared across the table at him as she began to eat, "You could have said thank you."

"Hm."

After a few silent moments, she sighed and set her spoon down, leaning her elbow on the table while resting her head on her hand, "Why the hell am I here?"

"I told you. You're my beloved."

"Thanks for the in depth explanation." _'Still so weird to hear him of all people saying 'beloved'.'_

"Hm."

"Well then, why don't you tell me about yourself?" _ now looked ever so interested.

Levi looked up, as if calculating if he really should. Then, he began.

"I used to work in the underground of wall Maria. Well, work is an understatement. I worked, breathed, and lived there. It was how I got by in the poor living conditions my mother and I lived in. Eventually I met Erwin by chance. After three years of knowing him, he made insisted I joined the military. To rebuild myself. Become... More than just a street rat. That is where I met _her... _The woman whom looks just like you... She was such a pain, always causing messes I have to clean up... But I was fond of her none-the-less. It was nice, until our first Expedition in the Recon Corps. She protected her comrades at the cost of her and our unborn child's life."

_'s breath hitched, and she looked with concern at Levi, whom kept a straight face. "Well, you sure do tell about how the duck quacks... I'm sorry to hear about-"

"Don't take pity on me. Just understand, Its not because of your similarity to her that I've become fond of you. Its because I believe I can truly be with _you." _

She just nodded and stared down at her soup, eyes half closed in thought. _'Corporal is nice and all... But... I don't know... This is happening fast, and in such an awkward way.. Like a titan.'_

"Did I do that?" Levi asked, when _ gave a looked of confusion, he pointed to her jaw where a bruise was still rather angry.

"Oh, well, yes I suppose..." She murmured.

Levi got up and came around the table, leaning over so that he was eye-to-eye with her, "I'm sorry." He murmured, then pressed a soft kiss to it, making her turn bright red and shivers shoot through her body.

"Its... A-Alright, you were decipling a soldier."

"But I still hurt you." Levi murmured again, pressing more soft kissed to _'s jaw, down her neck, and onto her collar-bone. He placed a gentle hand on her hip, the other tangling with her hair.

"Get a room!" Jean yelled from across the cafeteria, some of his table's occupants red, some just looking away, some snickering.

Levi gave a tch, then picked _ up like a feather and put her over his shoulder. "H-Hey! The hell, Levi, I have legs!"

He was silent as he carried her in the direction of his room, glaring at anyone whom dared to even look at the two. Eventually they made it, and he gently laid her on her back on the bed.

"I could have walked you know..." _ murmured, hugging Levi around the neck and he leant over her, hugging her hips.

"I know. But that's no fun."

"Oh, now you- Ah!- Wanna have fun?" She murmured, interrupted by Levi's biting kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Mhm." Levi unbuttoned her shirt slowly, and _'s mind started getting hazy. True, it wasn't her first time (There was a summer fling with Jean a few years ago), but its been a while. But... something came over her... She really wanted this now. Even though there was the lingering thought that she was just a replacement.

"Levi..." She mumbled softly as he laid open-mouth, sometimes nippy, kisses all over her skin, exciting her. When he finally got around to undoing her bra however, _ stopped him before he could see, "Hey, If I have to be half naked, so do you."

She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing scar after scar, some small and some huge for his structure. "Mmnm..." Slowly, she ran her hands down his chest, admiring his muscles, letting her bra be slipped off and tossed with the shirts to the other side of the large bed.

He tilted her head upwards, then kissed her gently. But not for long, as the kiss got more heated and desperate rather quickly. Levi gently prodded her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance that was quickly given. _ elicited small moans and squeaks that he swallowed up quickly, rubbing and molding her breasts in his hands. When he moved his mouth down her chest however, the sudden emptiness of her mouth was not in vain as he slowly dragged his tongue up the soft skin, and suckled on the nipple that had become pert in the cold air. This caused her to let out a drawn out moan, and a sharp breath of air as he gently rolled it between his teeth, sucking harder. Carefully pinching and rolling the other one in one hand, Levi moved down and pulled up the long white skirt that _ was wearing, and began to rub two fingers against her wetting panties.

"L-Levi..." She murmured, "C'mon, let me do something..." Sitting up, the cadet pushed him up so that he was raised on his knees. She then unbuttoned the khaki pants that were in the way, and they ended up in their final resting place on the floor. _ pulled down Levi's linen boxers, and couldn't help but feel a bit more awkward. She made him lay down against the pillows, where she got a better examination.

Levi wasn't so small that he wouldn't bring any pleasure, (like most of the other soldiers would think), but not so huge that it'd rip her. No, he was just the right size. Smirking with a bit more confidence, _ slowly licked up the hardening member, kissing the tip before taking it into her mouth. She sneaked a peak at Levi's face, which was twisted in pleasure. It was cute how he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tighter the faster she bobbed her head.

Gently scrapping her teeth along a vein, she noticed Levi quite enjoyed a small amount of pain, giving or receiving. _'Kinky. But kinda hot.' _After a few minutes of pleasure, _ let the member slide out of her mouth. "Enjoyin' yourself?" She smiled.

"Quite... a bit..." Levi murmured, "Here, I'm sure you're just waiting." He let _ take off her panties, then brought her onto his lap, and standing on her knees. He softly kissed her abdomen, using one hand to steady her. The other to slowly slip a finger between the folds of her entrance, doing his best to bring pleasure. Which was working greatly. Scissoring here and there with two, then three fingers, after many moans and pants, Levi deemed her ready. "I'll let you top first. I don't want you hurting in the morning, ok?"

_ smiled, nodding. "That's just fine." At least her new lover wasn't as inexperienced when it came to sex than he was most social interactions.

He held his member steady to keep it from flopping, as she slowly lowered herself down. There wasn't any intense pleasure while she had a moment of adjustment. Carefully hips rose and lowered, meeting each other in a slow but quickening pace, that became more desperate as pleasure built up. Moaning and panting, lip biting and kissing ensued. Close to screaming followed, "L-Levi! I'm... Pretty... C-Close..."

He grunted slightly, then flipped positions so that she was on her back now, thrusting resuming quickly. _ moaned out Levi's name loudly as she came, then he pulled out, replacing with his fingers to help her ride out her orgasm. Spilling quick spurts of seed onto her abdomen, panting became the only noise in the room now. Though it was suddenly quiet without the bed creaking and sex noises.

"Yeah! Getcha some!" Ymir yelled from the room below, some laughing and whooping from a few other girls following.

Levi snorted while _ hid her embarrassed face, "Oh god I can never show my face around here again!"


	3. Epilouge

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"Depends on which one is the bride!" Jean yelled out from the crowd, his peers laughing as _ glared out at him. She took off the white flat she was wearing and threw it at his head, earning the horse face a red mark shaped like a shoe imprinted on it forehead. She smirked, turning back to the ever grim face Levi, who was returning a small smile. They shared a moment long kiss, all the soldiers whom attended cheering or clapping, along with _'s parents and Levi's mother.

W_e aren't a perfect couple._

"So, when are we gunna be grandparents?" The said woman asked from her seat near the two.

"Mamam..."

_Or a perfect family._

"Eeeee-eeeeee!" Hanji squealed with a few other women of the bridesmaids, Erwin as the best man giving a chuckle.

"Can we eat now?"

"Be patient!"

_But we certainly are a team. _

_ Could hear a brief whisper in her ear over all the ruckus of the wedding dinner.

"_Thank you." _

In the winter of five years later, Levi and _ married happily, surviving many missions and expeditions of the Recon Corps. They shared humorous moments with the crew. Romantic moments in the mess hall. All in all, just a happy life of two people in love. While there were close calls and worrying moments, as with all marriages, they made it on. And Levi smiled more so than he had in years.

Little did they know that a woman in white with a baby in her arms always followed them around in tough times, helping to two get off the ground when they needed it.


End file.
